Learn With You
by byeolkim
Summary: Aku, Song Minho yang selama ini namanya bisa ditemukan pada peringkat pertama daftar hitam, tiba-tiba diserahkan kepada seorang siswa nomor satu di kelas dengan tubuh kecil dan wajah yang kelewat manis. /WINNER FIC/MINWOO - Mino x Jinwoo/school life/HAPPY READING![Chap 2 UP!]
1. Duduk di Depan Kim Jinwoo

Title: Learn With You

Rated: T

Pairing: MinWoo/MinoxJinwoo

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hari ini murid berwajah menyebalkan dan penuh kepercayaan diri dipindahkan agar duduk di bangku paling belakang pada pojok kelas.

"Song Minho, kau berisik sekali!" tegur guru Joonmyun di sela penjelasannya pada rumus matematika. Pantas saja karena sejak tadi aku mengganggu Seungyoon, hingga membuat hampir semua anak di kelas menahan tawa.

"Maafkan saya pak. Saya bersalah." Aku merapikan beberapa barang yang ada di dalam kolong meja sambil memasang wajah serius dan dingin. Takut-takut kalau guru Joonmyun sudah menatapku tajam seperti sekarang, bisa-bisa semua komikku terpergok dan disita olehnya sembari aku memulai 'pindahan'.

_Sial! Kalian teman-teman sekelas yang tak tahu balas budi. Disaat pelajaran mulai membosankan, aku rajin membuat lelucon tanpa mendapat imbalan apapun semata-mata untuk membuat orang lain senang. Membuat masa muda kalian bahagia. Tak kusangka kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini. _Sambil mengangkut barang-barang dan mulai merapikan meja baru, aku menggerutu dalam hati. Mencibir setiap anak yang mencoba menatapku remeh.

Demi mendapat penghargaan "kelas terbaik" di perayaan ulang tahun sekolah nanti, guru Joonmyun wali kelas kami membuat aturan yang begitu ketat. Beliau juga rela repot-repot membuat daftar hitam yang tertempel jelas di papan tulis kapur. Setiap minggu, seluruh murid di kelas kami harus menulis salahsatu nama teman sekelasnya yang menurut masing-masing individu dianggap paling berulah dan sering membuat onar pada secarik kertas. Setelah seminggu, akan dikumpulkan pada Kim Seokjin si ketua kelas. Kemudian dihitung dan yang namanya mendapat 'voting' terbanyak, akan berada di peringkat satu daftar hitam, dan pasti akan langsung merasa sangat sial. Sebab guru Joonmyun akan menelpon orangtua anak tersebut dan melaporkan apa yang dilakukan si pembuat onar lalu menghukumnya. Dan itu adalah kesialan yang kurasakan tiga minggu penuh ini.

Empat puluh satu teman sekelasku berhasil menjebakku dengan terus menulis namaku atas dasar 'daftar hitam.' Mereka selalu memperhatikanku dengan seksama dan ingin tahu hukuman apa lagi yang akan kuterima. Kini, aku harus duduk di sebelah tembok yang sialnya tidak berjendela seperti siswa yang belajar di pulau terpencil.

"Ha! Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Seunghoon teman baikku yang tinggal dua blok dari rumahku, duduk tepat di depanku, dia langsung mengejekku padahal dirinya sendiri menempati peringkat kedua di daftar hitam.

"Brengsek, apa salahnya membuat orang lain tertawa?"

"Aku tidak menuliskan namamu, lho." Tiba-tiba suara Hoseok ikut menyahut tanpa diminta, dia urutan ketiga di daftar hitam. Aku pun menatapnya geram.

"Bodoh, aku juga tidak menulis namamu! Padahal jelas-jelas kau lebih sering mencari gara-gara dibanding aku!" Sebenarnya aku menuliskan nama Hoseok minggu lalu. Itulah yang disebut perbuatan licik demi membela diri. Seperti teror, dalam situasi seperti itu kau juga akan dipaksa mengkhianati temanmu sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak yakin Hoseok benar-benar tidak mencatat namaku.

"Kasihan sekali kau Song Minho. Mulai sekarang kau hanya bisa mengobrol dengan dinding." Seunghoon mencibirku untuk yang terakhir dan segera berbalik kearah papan tulis lagi karena mulai merasa guru Joonmyun menyadari diskusi yang diam-diam kami gelar.

Aku pun mendengus dan menatap malas tembok di sebelah kiriku.

* * *

><p>Kali ini aku benar-benar berinteraksi dengan dinding. Kami berkomunikasi dengan gambar kartun, walau dia hanyalah dinding yang berloyalitas tinggi, dia diam saja saat kami berdiskusi. Aku mencoret-coret dinding sambil terkadang berbicara sendiri walau di tengah pelajaran.<p>

Sampai akhirnya seminggu berlalu. Dan aku masih berada di peringkat satu daftar hitam. Tidak salah lagi, mereka semua merencanakannya.

"Song Minho, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mengotori tembok di sebelahmu? Bahkan kau bicara sendiri!" Guru Joonmyun tampak marah dan wajahnya yang putih berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Ia menatap wajah polosku begitu tajam.

"Saya sudah instropeksi diri pak. Berbicara dengan dinding dan mencoret-coretnya membuat saya lebih tenang," balasku dengan sedikit malu. Namun perlahan-lahan kutunjukkan jari tengahku dibalik badan, membuat teman-teman yang menyadarinya langsung menahan tawa.

Guru Joonmyun memejamkan mata dengan berat, kemudian memicingkannya seakan ingin membuatku gentar. Seluruh penghuni kelas kecuali aku menahan napas menyaksikan guru Joonmyun yang meredam amarahnya.

Lain halnya dengan yang kulakukan. Justru aku merasa bangga dalam situasi seperti ini. Memain-mainkan alisku dengan memberikan gerakan meliuk pada keduanya yang sudah menjadi khasku. Hukuman apapun bukan masalah bagiku. Meski Seunghoon menakutiku dengan tatapan 'hukuman-apa-yang-akan-kau-terima-kali-ini' sekalipun. Karena disaat yang sama aku pun menjadi pusat perhatian.

_Ayo guru Joonmyun! Tunjukkan keberanianmu sebagai seorang guru! _sorakku dalam hati. Bisa dibunuh aku bila menantang guru Joonmyun langsung dari ucapan.

"Song Minho!" panggil guru Joonmyun.

"Ya pak!" sahutku tak kalah tegas dan menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau duduk di depan Kim Jinwoo!" Guru Joonmyun akhirnya membuka mata yang sudah terlihat memerah.

"Hah?"

Apa-apaan ini?

Kim Jinwoo. Murid paling teladan dan pintar di kelas. Ia anak yang baik dan disukai semua orang terutama wanita. Nilai-nilainya tertata rapi layaknya buku di perpustakaan, bahkan murid perempuan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya walau sampai merasa iri. Meski Jinwoo seorang laki-laki tulen, wajahnya sangat manis dan mengalahkan kecantikan murid-murid perempuan. Ia selalu berprestasi dan berkelakuan baik.

Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak percaya diri saat di hadapan Jinwoo. Padahal aku ini peraih kejuaraan lomba narsis.

"Kim Jinwoo, mulai sekarang tolong awasi Song Minho. Anak merepotkan ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Guru Joonmyun terdengar sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

Kulihat Jinwoo mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menghela nafas berat, merasa tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa menolak tugas yang mengharuskannya bertanggung jawab atas diriku.

Aku, Song Minho yang selama ini namanya bisa ditemukan pada peringkat pertama daftar hitam, tiba-tiba diserahkan kepada seorang siswa nomor satu di kelas dengan tubuh kecil dan kurus serta wajah yang kelewat manis? Sial, semua anak mulai berisik, bahkan Seunghoon kudengar sudah tertawa tertahan di bangkunya.

Bukan ini yang kuinginkan! Setidaknya lari mengitari lapangan sepuluh kali lebih kupilih!

"Pak! Tapi saya sudah berusaha instropeksi diri, sungguh!"

"Jinwoo-ah, bisakah?" Guru Joonmyun tidak mengindahkan pembelaan diriku dan malah bertanya lagi pada Jinwoo yang sejak tadi memang belum memberi persetujuan.

"Baiklah, guru Joonmyun." Jinwoo menjawab dengan tenang. Seketika seluruh umpatan dalam kepalaku menghilang.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana rasanya duduk di depan orang serajin Kim Jinwoo?<p>

Sungguh dunia yang berbanding sangat terbalik. Meski sesama laki-laki dan berada dalam kelas yang sama, duniaku dan Jinwoo berbeda. Dia siswa yang manis dengan nilai yang bagus-bagus, sedangkan aku siswa terlalu narsis dengan nilai menyedihkan. Itu sebabnya, dibanding dengan yang lain, hanya Kim Jinwoo yang rasanya susah sekali kuajak berteman.

Hampir dalam seluruh mata pelajaran nilaiku rendah sebab aku malas belajar. Pernah kebetulan aku lulus ujian matematika, nilai tertinggi yang pernah kudapat pun jumlahnya empat puluh dua. Memalukan! Ada sedikit soal yang berubah, habis sudah diriku.

Dengan kata lain, apabila dalam satu angkatan terdapat lima ratus murid, aku sudah termasuk peringkat ke empat ratus sekiannya.

Namun saat dalam kelas seni aku sangat serius belajar. Saking sukanya menggambar, aku yang (selalu) bosan dengan pelajaran, selain berbuat onar, terkadang segera menggerakkan tangan ini untuk menggambar manga pada halaman buku yang kosong. Bahkan buku paket tak jarang ikut menjadi korban 'kekreativitasanku'. Sepertinya, aku ingin jadi komikus.

Biasanya yang kuceritakan dalam manga adalah kejadian unik di kelas yang terjadi pada hari itu. Tidak peduli saat pelajaran apa dan dalam situasi apa. Aku tidak peduli dengan nilaiku. Samasekali tidak peduli...

Kembali ke pertanyaan tadi, bagaimana rasanya duduk di depan Kim Jinwoo?

Jujur, rasanya itu canggung, malu, dan tertekan. Itu semua hanya karena aku tidak pernah ngobrol dengannya, boro-boro jadi teman dekat. Benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Song Minho." Pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku setelah setengah semester satu kelas.

"Iya? Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kim Jinwoo-sshi?" Aku menoleh dengan rasa kikuk yang mati-matian kusembunyikan dari Jinwoo. Mencoba memasang tampang sok.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir ribut di tengah pelajaran itu adalah hal yang sangat kekanak-kanakan?" Jinwoo mengatakannya pelan-pelan karena ini masih di tengah pelajaran sejarah.

"Emm.. bagaimana ya bilangnya. Setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk bersikap saat berada di dalam kelas..." jawabku sembarangan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau memilih cara yang paling keakanak-kanakan seperti itu?" Ucapan Jinwoo tidak terkesan menyalahkan, hanya terdengar dewasa.

Aku lebih memilih diam dan mengupil dengan perasaan pahit. Sambil menatap malas kedua matanya yang seperti rusa.

"Kurasa kau bisa memanfaatkan waktumu untuk hal yang lebih berguna." Pandangan Jinwoo lurus tepat seperti menusuk mataku. Bertepatan saat jariku keluar dari hidung dan terdapat kotoran upil kecil berwarna hitam disana. Merasa kecil dengan segala ucapannya layaknya kena skakmat.

Brengsek!

Seandainya dia berkata, _"kenapa kau selalu melanggar peraturan?"_ aku bisa menjawab sambil tertawa, _"aku ini nakal, cukup nakal! Apa urusannya denganmu?"_

Atau jika Jinwoo menyuruhku untuk mentaati peraturan agar tidak membuat masalah yang sampai melibatkan dirinya, dengan begitu aku bisa menjawab, _"apa pedulimu jika aku mati? Nilaimu kan cukup bagus!"_

Namun sialnya, Jinwoo sengaja memilih kata 'kekanak-kanakan'.

"Menurutku, kau sebenarnya sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan." Jinwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sabar.

Murid dengan prestasi baik ada dimana-mana. Tapi kupikir Jinwoo berbeda. Dia tidak seenaknya langsung menghakimiku sebagai si pembuat onar dan mengomel agar aku mau merubah sikap ke jalan yang lebih baik. Jinwoo tidak sombong dengan kepintarannya. Dan sikapnya yang seperti itu menaklukanku.

Menaklukanku..

Seketika aku merasa terjatuh dalam situasi yang aneh. Nama-nama lain yang sering muncul di daftar hitam seperti sahabatku Lee Seunghoon atau si idiot Jung Hoseok membuat keributan sehingga yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun ketika aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka, semua yang hendak kulakukan terhenti hanya karena orang yang duduk di belakangku menlontarkan kata 'kekanak-kanakan'. Jadi daripada dikatai begitu aku lebih baik diam dan menundukkan kepala.

Aku pun menolehkan kepala dan mendapati tatapan tanpa ragu yang ditujukan Jinwoo padaku.

"Ya, tak usah dibawa serius! Kalau aku sering-sering berbuat keributan, guru Joonmyun akan memindahkan tempat dudukku lagi sehingga aku tidak menjadi tanggung jawabmu lagi." Aku menggerutu dan cemberut karena tersinggung atas tatapan Jinwoo yang lama-kelamaan berubah terasa mengintimidasi.

"Sebenarnya kau itu pintar. Kalau kau mau giat belajar." Ucapan Jinwoo bagai lawakan di telingaku.

"Pft, jangan menghiburku! Itu cuma omong kosong yang kau karang bukan?"

"Kalau begitu jadikan itu kenyataan. Ingat, biaya sekolah itu mahal!" Ucapan yang dilontarkan Jinwoo sukses membuatku mengerutkan alis dan sedikit memundurkan kepala kaget. Sudah pernah aku mendengar itu dari orang lain, namun, ketika Jinwoo yang mengatakannya, entah kenapa rasanya berbeda. Biasanya peringatan sejenis tadi hanya kuanggap angin lewat, tapi kini?

Aish, ada apa denganku!?

* * *

><p>Keanehan Kim Jinwoo adalah kecerewetannya. Jelas-jelas dia adalah laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun, yang pada umumnya bersikap masih urakan dan berbuat semau sendiri seakan-akan dirinya adalah manusia terbebas di dunia. Tapi sikap Jinwoo justru terkesan sangat dewasa. Bisa-bisa dia menggantikan guru Joonmyun. Jinwoo juga terkadang mempermasalahkan apa yang akan dihadapinya di masa depan nanti ketika mengobrol denganku. Secara tidak langsung, menyindirku agar segera merubah penyakitku yang dia beri nama 'kekanak-kanakan'.<p>

Apa salahnya menjadi anak-anak? Terus muda dan bergairah?

Sebenarnya aku dan Jinwoo memiliki hubungan yang netral. Tapi aku sempat berpikir kalau bergaul dengannya terus bisa-bisa aku tertekan dan menjadi arogan walau awalnya aku ini orang yang cukup humoris. Mengerikan.

Ternyata samasekali tidak begitu. Sebagai murid teladan, tidak ada hal pada diri Jinwoo yang membuat orang lain tidak nyaman sampai bertengkar dengannya. Sejak awal aku sudah bilang kan, dia juga tidak sombong. Mengobrol dengannya justru membuatku ciut dan seperti orang tak berguna. Aku seperti bertemu sosok seorang kakak kelas yang patut dihormati.

Suatu pagi, karena aku harus bersepeda dari rumah ke sekolah setiap hari, aku kelelahan sehingga mengantuk. Menyebabkan disaat pelajaran pertama, tanpa sengaja aku tertidur diatas meja menindih buku pelajaranku. Disaat itulah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tumpul menyakiti punggungku. Ternyata Jinwoo menusukkan bolpoin yang masih ada tutupnya ke punggungku agar tidurku terusik.

"Ya! Sakit, bodoh!" Hampir saja aku kelepasan dan mengeraskan suara. Bisa kena timpuk penghapus papan dari guru Heechul bila aku sampai membentak protes kepada Jinwoo.

"Kau tahu tidak, tadi pagi aku menemukan seekor anjing dengan bulu yang bagus. Namanya Putih." Jinwoo sepertinya mengajakku ngobrol dengan suara pelan untuk menghilangkan kantukku. Walau pembicaraannya itu agak membosankan.

"Lalu? Kau memeliharanya?"

"Tidak. Dalam keluargaku tidak diperbolehkan memelihara hewan apapun."

"Ya. Kalau kau harus bertanggung jawab memeliharanya karena sudah memberinya nama." Aku pun berbalik kearah bangkuku sendiri setelah berkomentar. Berniat melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda.

Namun, tusukan itu kembali menyerang punggungku.

"Apa maumu sekarang?" Coba kuredam sebisa mungkin rasa kesalku dengan mengeluarkan suara hanya dengan bisikan. Jinwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Perkataanmu yang tadi sungguh kekanakan.."

Sejak saat itu, Jinwoo tidak akan membiarkanku tidur di jam pertama pelajaran. Dia memberikan cerita-cerita kecil dalam kehidupannya sebagai ganti. Dan kalau aku bisa datang lebih pagi, aku mendengar dan meladeni ocehannya sambil sarapan. Aku berpura-pura tertarik dan Jinwoo akan sangat antusias saat menceritakan berbagai hal.

Kalau aku terlanjur nyenyak di mejaku, Jinwoo akan menusukkan bolpoinnya agak lama. Rasanya sangat sakit, lagipula itu menciptakan bekas bulatan hitam di seragamku.

"Aish! Sakit sekali tahu!"

"Kenapa kau tidur seperti orang mati? Semalam kau begadang?" Daripada terdengar seperti ucapan seorang kakak kelas, nada bicara Jinwoo lebih terdengar seperti ibu-ibu. Bisa-bisa aku memanggilnya 'ahjumma menyebalkan' nanti.

"Iya, aku begadang!"

"Begadang karena belajar?" Pertanyaan Jinwoo membuatku memasang wajah bingung.

"Memangnya bila aku begadang untuk belajar bisa mengejar murid-murid teladan seperti kalian? Cuih, tentu saja aku begadang untuk menggambar komik!"

"Uh, begitu ya? Sebenarnya aku juga suka komik. Kalau begitu buatkan satu untukku?" Permintaan Jinwoo terdengar spontan di telingaku. Tidak salah? Jinwoo.. suka manga?

"Kapan kau sempat membaca buku komik kalau kau menggunakan waktumu untuk belajar terus?"

"Selesai mengerjakan PR." Jinwoo menjawab dengan polosnya. Sehingga membuatku berpikir, dilihat dari sisi manapun, sebenarnya Jinwoo itu tidak ada bedanya denganku. Dia terlihat bagai anak nakal yang tidak pernah datang terlambat. Sepertiku.

Lagipula mengobrol dengan orang sepintar Jinwoo ada untungnya. Pembuat onar yang lagi naik daun di kelas seperti Seunghoon, Hoseok, apalagi Park Chanyeol (si ganteng yang idiot), tidak akan berani menggangguku karena tipe umbaran seperti mereka adalah yang menghindari orang teladan seperti Jinwoo.

Begitulah, obrolanku dengan Jinwoo kadang tidak terkendali. Sehingga kami sempat bertengkar. Mungkin kami ini memang bukan teman yang cocok.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: annyeong~! Ini fic pertama yang saya post di akun ini~ mohon partisipasinya dengan memberikan kritik dan saran lewat reviews ya *bow* ini memang fanfic WINNER (karena saya sedang excited dengan mereka kkkk~) tapi juga banyak cast dari boyband lain yang nyempil juga :3 lagipula disini saya buat umurnya sama semua karena satu kelas, kecuali guru-gurunya~ xixixixi..  
><em>**

**_pokoknya terima kasih banyak sudah baca xD ditunggu reviews sebanyak-banyaknya yang pengen cerita ini lanjut~ hehe.._**

**_sampai ketemu di episode selanjutnya~! *deep bow*_**


	2. Jeonju

Learn With You chapter 2

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tak peduli sekarang atau dulu, nilai adalah tolak ukur bagi seorang guru pada muridnya. Seorang murid yang berbakat (misalnya, pintar menggambar, bermain catur, bela diri, bahkan berakting) jika nilainya jelek, tetap saja akan dianggap "tidak bertanggung jawab" sampai "pembangkang". Sebaliknya, jika seorang murid dengan nilai bagus walau hanya dalam satu bidang studi saja yang menonjol, akan dijuluki "murid teladan" bahkan dipuji, "hebat! Bahkan yang ini pun bisa!" oleh banyak guru.

Tak terkecuali sekolahku.

Di SMP tempatku bersekolah, ada sesuatu yang sangat fenomenal dan dikenal dengan nama "daftar merah". Isi dari daftar merah itu sendiri adalah kumpulan nama-nama murid teladan sebagai penghargaan untuk hasil ujian. Seratus siswa dengan nilai terbaik diantara satu sekolah dapat masuk dalam daftar itu. Biasanya nama mereka akan ditulis dengan huruf besar diatas sebuah kertas merah dan ditempel pada papan pengumuman sekolah. "Berapa poin lagi sampai kau bisa masuk daftar merah?" Itulah topik paling populer yang pada umumnya ditanyakan satu murid kepada teman lainnya.

Siswa atau siswi yang masuk daftar merah menjadi "kekuatan" bagi kelasnya juga dijadikan maskot kelas. Guru Joonmyun tersenyum senang sebab di kelasku ada banyak murid yang masuk dalam daftar merah. Guru bidang studi lain turut merasa bangga.

"Kalau salahsatu anak di kelas ini dapat masuk daftar merah di peringkat pertama pada ujian akhir semester nanti, aku akan mengajak kalian semua ke Jeonju ketika liburan sekolah." Mendengar penawaran menarik dari guru Seunghyun si pengajar sastra korea, yang mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar, seisi kelasku seketika bergemuruh senang. Kelas kami memiliki banyak murid yang tekun belajar sehingga selesai ujian selalu mendapat peringkat ketiga pada daftar merah. Jadi tidak salah bila kelas kami ingin menjadi peringkat yang pertama.

Daftar merah ya... ibarat kentut buatku.

Namun yang menarik perhatianku ialah Jinwoo yang ketahuan kudengar ikut mencicit senang. Sehingga membuatku tertarik untuk menghadap kearahnya, kemudian menodongkan pulpen seakan-akan benda kecil itu adalah mikrofon yang kugunakan untuk mewawancarai Jinwoo.

"Kim Jinwoo-sshi, numpang tanya..., apakah Anda yang berprestasi baik pernah dikeluarkan dari daftar merah?"

"Jangan terlalu kekanak-kanakan, oke?" Jawaban yang langsung diberikan Jinwoo membuatku mengkerut.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali seperti seorang gadis yang sedang pubertas! Berapa lama waktu yang kau sia-siakan untuk belajar?"

"Song Minho, kalau kau sendiri giat dan serius dalam belajar, kau juga bisa masuk daftar merah kok."

"Haha... Aku sendiri juga tahu bahwa diriku ini jenius. Dan bila aku menjadi terlalu pintar, aku akan takut pada diriku sendiri!" Kemudian aku tertawa tanpa rasa malu. Kepercayaan diriku yang serampangan memanglah kesombongan alami.

* * *

><p>Aku punya sahabat bernama Kim Jiwon, kami betemu setiap pulang sekolah meski kami berbeda sekolah. Aku masih bersahabat dengan Jiwon sampai sekarang walaupun hanya satu tempat belajar ketika taman kanak-kanak karena kami bertetangga dengan jarak tiga rumah. Jiwon malas belajar sama sepertiku, tapi dia anak dari orang kaya. Setiap minggu anak itu membeli majalah remaja terbaru, dan meminjamkannya untukku. Siang itu kami duduk bersebelahan di sebuah halte dengan sepeda terparkir di sebelah kanan halte.<p>

"Minho.." Jiwon memanggil namaku sambil melihat langit, kebiasaannya.

"Hm?" sahutku singkat sambil masih memperhatikan majalah baru yang dibawa Jiwon.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin akrab dengan Kim Jinwoo ya?" tanya Jiwon, masih memandang langit dengan awan berbentuk seperti biri-biri. Kupikir orang yang suka memperhatikan langit sedikit bodoh.

"Akrab gigimu! Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan bibi-bibi penjual tahu. Kami hanya mengobrol layaknya teman sekelas biasa."

"Bukankah itu hal yang aneh? Apa yang kalian jadikan obrolan?" Jiwon menatap kearahku. Aku mengerutkan alis dan menutup majalah milik Jiwon sejenak.

"Apa saja," jawabku seadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa, padahal Jinwoo adalah murid teladan dengan reputasi bagus dan terpandang. Sedangkan kau anak umbaran dengan nilah menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa dia punya hal yang dibicarakan denganmu?" Jiwon kembali menatap langit. Aku sampai mengkhawatirkan lehernya yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa patah karena digunakan untuk mendongak terus.

"Hei, Jiwon," panggilku sambil mulai mengupil.

"Apa?"

"Aku ini orangnya spesial."

"Masa?" tanya Jiwon sambil setengah melamun. Fokusnya sudah dibawa lari biri-biri yang berada di langit mungkin.

"Benar. Bahkan keunikanku saja membuat diriku sendiri takut!" Kutempelkan kotoran yang berasal dari hidungku pada tas Jiwon yang berwarna marun tanpa sepengetahuannya.

.

.

.

Saat ujian berakhir, anak-anak kelasku sudah duduk di bus dengan tujuan ke Jeonju.

Jinwoo yang berada di peringkat pertama daftar merah.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Jeonju hanya memakan waktu tiga jam. Sepanjang perjalanan murid perempuan terus mengobrol tanpa henti, guru Seunghyun pun bingung mengapa anak gadis dapat berbicara dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Para lelaki akan meramaikan suasana dengan berbagai cara. Terkecuali Jinwoo, dia memilih hanya menjadi penonton yang sesekali tertawa. Hari itu, entah kenapa dia memilih untuk duduk denganku. Aku membiarkannya di dekat jendela karena Jinwoo bilang dirinya sangat menyukai perjalanan. Di saat tertentu Jinwoo ternyata bisa menjadi sangat <em>childish. <em>Aku sempat takut sikapnya yang dewasa mempengaruhinya sampai menjadi "tua sebelum waktunya". Tapi pada kenyataannya Jinwoo sendiri masih muda.

Ketika sampai di Jeonju, keinginan anak-anak untuk langsung berkeliling dan berbelanja terhalang. Sebab guru Seunghyun langsung membawa kami semua menuju salahsatu Hanok untuk meditasi.

"Kenapa meditasi? Bukannya kita jauh-jauh berada disini untuk bersenang-senang?" Yang pertama kali protes dengan berani adalah Hanbin setelah dia mengangkat tangannya dan dapat perhatian dari guru Seunghyun.

"Kalian terlalu ribut dan butuh meditasi untuk menenangkan diri serta memperbaiki jiwa. Terutama Song Minho yang selalu merepotkan Kim Jinwoo." Guru Seunghyun menjawab dengan tenang dan tetap tersenyum. Kami semua yang hanya berstatus murid pun mendesah pasrah. Apalagi aku yang tadi sempat disindir olehnya. Jinwoo bahkan langsung tersenyum aneh kearahku.

Aku dan teman-teman sekelas mendapati Hanok yang kebetulan ruang yang kami gunakan sedang digunakan juga oleh beberapa mahasiswa untuk meditasi. Sepertinya mereka menenangkan pikiran sebelum ujian. Kemudian, guru Seunghyun memberikan peringatan, terutama kepada kami-kami yang nakal dan biasa susah diatur.

"Kakak-kakak di dalam mencoba mencari ketenangan disini. Tolong jangan buat keributan. Begitu masuk kalian tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara, tidak boleh membuka mata, tidak boleh tertidur! Kita adalah tamu, tidak boleh mengganggu latihan kakak-kakak ini." Guru Seunghyun tampak sangat serius. Seluruh murid mulai mengangguk perlahan tanda mengerti.

"Tenang saja pak! Kami juga bisa menjadi anak yang baik." Hoseok tersenyum menampakkan giginya. Melihatnya berlagak sok keren membuatku ingin muntah.

Kami melepaskan sepatu dan memasuki ruangan meditasi yang kecil dengan tenang. Lalu mulai bermeditasi dengan posisi duduk bersila. Tanpa suara sedikit pun, tanpa membuka mata, dan tidak tahu harus berapa lama bermeditasi. Itu semua menyebabkan kami yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa diam menjadi tidak sabar.

Seunghoon yang duduk di sebelahku tertidur sampai mendengkur membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sehingga dengan terpaksa aku membuka mata sebab tubuh Seunghoon yang hampir ambruk mau-tidak-mau membuatku harus menahan tubuhnya. Gagal sudah rencanaku untuk bermeditasi dengan baik. Sekilas kulihat Hoseok yang duduk di depanku membuka mata dan menyaksikannya juga. Lalu kami berdua tertawa tanpa suara.

"Kita dorong dia?" Hoseok menggunakan bahasa bibir. Namun aku menggeleng dan malah melepas kaus kaki yang sudah bau keringat karena kebetulan sudah dua hari belum dicuci.

"Lihat aku." Kuarahkan kaus kakiku tersebut kearah hidung Seunghoon dengan wajah jenaka. Seketika Seunghoon terbangun sampai membuka matanya, kasihan sekali dia. Mungkin rasanya seperti setelah terbang di langit biru, tiba-tiba langsung terjatuh ke jurang tanpa dasar. Wajah Seunghoon yang jengkel seketika langsung terarah tepat di depan wajahku.

"Tidak sopan!"

"Kau tertidur sih. Paling enak ya dikerjai!" Aku membalas bisikan kesal Seunghoon dengan bisikana pula. Masih takut mengganggu yang lainnya.

"Hei, begini yang disebut tidak sopan..." Kulihat Hoseok melepas kaus kakinya. Kukira dia ingin meniru caraku, ternyata tindakannya lebih berani. Telapak kakinya ia arahkan ke hidung Koo Junhoe yang tampak sangat serius bermeditasi. Namun Junhoe masih tidak peduli.

"Ooh.. begitu, begitu.. baiklah." Seunghoon turut membebaskan telapak kaki kanannya dari kaus kaki kemudian ikut serta mengarahkan kaki di depan hidung Junhoe sambil menggerak-gerakkannya. Aku mengikuti perbuatan usil mereka berdua. Junhoe si tampan yang suka menyanyi di kelas itu mulai bereaksi dengan menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya tidak nyaman.

Setiap anak yang membuka mata melihatnya, dan tak bisa menahan tawa. Sampai membuat Hanbin yang bahkan tertidur sejak pertama meditasi dimulai langsung terbangun. Jinwoo yang baik pun membuka matanya kemudian diam-diam tertawa.

Tawa itu membuat Junhoe membuka mata. Guru Seunghyun membuka mata. Bahkan kakak-kakak mahasiswa juga membuka mata. Berdosa, berdosa.

Dengan cepat aku memakai kembali kaus kakiku. Namun Hoseok dan Seunghoon terlambat menarik kakinya ketika guru Seunghyun akhirnya memergoki. Wajah Junhoe seketika berubah, dia terlihat telah siap meledakkan amarah.

Guru Seunghyun menjewer telingaku, menarik Seunghoon, Hoseok, dan Junhoe-yang sebenarnya hanya korban-keluar dari ruang meditasi.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin membuatku marah ya? Tiba-tiba membuatku sebegini malu! Berdiri setengah berlutut di sini sampai meditasi semua orang selesai!" Wajah guru Seunghyun yang biasanya sabar dan tenang tampak begitu kesal. Ia terlihat sedih ketika mendengar gelak tawa yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"Pak! Saya korban!" Junhoe berteriak merana, tangannya terkepal.

"Kau pasti berbuat sesuatu. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka mengerjaimu? Cepat tekuk lutut!" Guru Seunghyun sangat marah. Junhoe yang takut langsung menekuk lututnya.

Di bawah matahari terbenam, aku, Seunghoon, Hoseok, dan orang yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah, Junhoe, bersama-sama menekuk lutut di depan ruang meditasi. Merasakan semilir angin yang bertiup membawa bau hijau daun sebetulnya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sial, apa yang barusan kalian lakukan!? Sangat tidak sopan, kenapa memilihku!? Kenapa tidak memilih Kim Jongdae?" Pernyataan tidak termia dari Junhoe yang memecah keheningan diantara kami berempat. Ia marah sampai nafasanya tersengal-sengal.

"Minho yang memulainya." Hoseok langsung menudingku. Benar-benar licik.

"Enak saja. Aku sedang mengerjai Seunghoon, Hoseok yang pertama kali mengarahkan kakinya ke depan hidungmu, oke?" jelasku membela diri.

"Sama saja! Tidak boleh mengerjai orang, bau tau!" Junhoe akhirnya menyerah dengan posisi setengah berlututnya. Dia duduk di lantai kayu teras Hanok sambil merentangkan kaki, mencoba bersantai. Aku dan dua orang kunyuk yang tersisa dengan posisi setengah berlutut pun akhirnya mengikutinya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula membosankan berada di dalam. Setidaknya disini tidak perlu berdiam diri," ujar Seunghoon santai. Dia memang sangat santai dalam menjalani hidupnya.

"Betul, sepuluh tahun lagi jika kita mengingat ini, pasti akan sangat lucu." Aku menaik-turunkan alisku. Saat itu, akulah yang memulai dan menyelesaikan permalahan.

"Tidak perlu menunggu sepuluh tahun. Sekarang saja sudah sangat lucu." Hoseok membaringkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku dan Seunghoon mengikutinya, memperhatikan Junhoe yang tenggelam dalam lamunan. Memandang langit sore dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh ya.. Koo Junhoe." Kupanggil namanya tanpa merubah posisi berbaringku.

"Hm?" Dia hanya menggumam. Sejak kapan Junhoe mulai bisa tenang setelah amarah yang tadi menggebu-gebu?

"Setidaknya udara disini lebih segar kan?" ledekku kemudian disusul gelak tawa mengejek dari Seunghoon serta Hoseok.

"Sialan." Pada akhirnya Junhoe ikut berbaring.

* * *

><p>Selesai makan malam sederhana, karena semuanya belum tidur, aku langsung mengeluarkan catur dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Khususnya Jinhwan yang kebetulan penggila catur.<p>

"Aku menantang seluruh lelaki di ruangan ini untuk bertanding denganku. Dengan taruhan, yang menang akan mendapatkan kotak susu jatah sarapan untuk besok dari yang kalah. Silahkan dicoba!" Teriakanku terdengar begitu lantang untuk ukuran kamar anak laki-laki yang terbilang tidak terlalu luas. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jinhwan sudah kupastikan langsung duduk di hadapanku dan caturku.

"Kebetulan aku tidak suka susu." Jinhwan menatapku penuh dengan ledekan.

"Pantas kau pendek."

"Kupastikan kau kalah dariku yang sudah ahlinya dalam bidang catur!"

"Dan kupastikan kau makan kotoranmu sendiri." Dengan begitu, persaingan dimulai.

Saat kecil, aku pernah bermain catur dengan ayahku. Sehingga aku dapat mengetahui cara bermainnya meski belum pernah mempraktekannya. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa aku hebat. Dengan hitungan menit, Jinhwan langsung tumbang atas perlawananku.

Melihat Jinhwan yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah kalah dari siapapun dalam hal bermain catur malah cepat kalah di tanganku, membuat mental anak lain ciut. Sehingga saat aku melontarkan lagi dengan bangga siapa yang ingin bertanding selanjutnya, tak ada yang bergeming.

Sampai tiba-tiba Jinwoo duduk di depanku dengan tenang.

"Bolehkan aku menjadi putih?"

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Oh, ayolah. Mendapat tiga kotak susu saat sarapan sangat menyenangkan." Jinwoo tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun mulai menata bidak catur. Sesuai keinginannya, dia menjadi bidak putih.

Nilai Jinwoo di sekolah sangat bagus, tetapi tidak demikian halnya di papan catur. Beberapa anak berdiri untuk memperhatikan kami bertanding, mereka sepertinya merasa tertarik karena Jinwoo yang biasanya diam, tiba-tiba menantangku yang suka buat ribut di depan banyak orang. Dengan cepat, aku dapat menaklukan Jinwoo, aku berencana mengambil bidaknya satu per satu, hanya menyisakan "raja"-nya, kemudian menuntaskannya disaat yang tepat.

"Minho, caramu mengerjai Junhoe hari ini sangat kekanak-kanakan," ucap Jinwoo sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau kekanak-kanakan, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku menyindir.

"Tolong ya, siapapun yang melihat pasti tertawa, oke?"

"Kau masih berani bicara? Kalau bukan karena kau tertawa, aku, Seunghoon, Hoseok tidak akan dihukum. Dan bisa terus mengerjai Junhoe bahkan menambah korban Hanbin. Sial, disaat liburan begini pun harus menerima hukuman!" Aku melotot kearaah Jinwoo, menakut-nakutinya.

"Hei, aku ambil kudamu!" Tiba-tiba Jinwoo berseru riang dan kudapati dia mengambil kudaku.

Aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa?

"Kau gila, ya? Mana ada permainan catur seperti ini?"

"Kau begitu jago, tak masalah kan aku mengambil satu kuda? Kau takut? Sungguh kekanak-kanakan."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kekakan-kanakan? Sudahlah, memberikan kuda untukmu juga tidak apa, toh dari awal aku sudah mencukur kepalamu."

"Mencukur kepala?"

"Iya, mengambil rajamu. Kasihan sekali, hahaha, skak!"

"Sungguh keterlaluan." Jinwoo dengan cepat mengambil bentengku.

Aku tersenyum licik, melanjutkan permainan catur antara aku dan Kim Jinwoo. Persaingan kami semakin sengit dan para cowok yang melihatnya sampai ikut gemas mengikuti alur permainan ini. Namun entah dewi fortuna yang sedang tidak berpihak padaku atau apa, pertahananku seiring berjalannya waktu malah semakin melemah.

"Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan, tapi kalau bermain catur sangat serius." Jinwoo benar-benar menyelesaikan permainan. Dia membuat rajaku terjebak, sekali bergerak dialah yang menang.

Sialan.

"Masih bisa dibilang yang paling jago? Akhirnya kau kalah dariku kan?" Tampang Jinwoo begitu belagu dan tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Ini rumit. Kau pasti menggunakan sihir."

Seketika seluruh murid laki-laki tertawa terbahak-bahak diatas penderitaanku yang harus menyerahkan jatah kotak susu untuk sarapan pagikuku sendiri serta jatah kotak susu Jinhwan yang kumenangkan kepada Jinwoo.

Ya begitulah.. hubunganku dengan Jinwoo seperti catur. Rumit dan menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>Guru Joonmyun datang dengan muka sedih selesai pelajaran terakhir. Dan benar, beliau sengaja datang ke kelas sebelum anak-anak pulang untuk menyampaikan kabar buruk.<p>

"Sesuai dengan peraturan baru sekolah, setelah ujian kenaikan kelas akan ada penggolongan kelas. Kelas A terdiri atas murid-murid yang berprestasi dan mudah diatur, kelas B diisi oleh murid dengan kemampuan standar atau orang-orang tersisih yang belum dapat kesempatan masuk kelas A. Kelas C sudah jelas berisi murid-murid nakal yang sering membuat masalah serta tidak serius belajar. Hal tersebut untuk mendukung kenyamanan bagi murid-murid giat belajar agar proses belajar mereka jadi lebih nyaman. Nah, agar tidak digolongkan ke dalam kelas C, mulai tingkatkan kemampuan belajar kalian, mengerti?" Sahutan mengerti seketika membalas penjelasan panjang lebar guru Joonmyun.

Pengumuman dari guru Joonmyun membuatku terkejut.

Sejak awal, Jinwoo yang duduk di belakangku sudah beberapa kali mengingatkanku untuk belajar. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke SMA kesenian impianku. Aku sudah putus asa untuk meningkatkan nilaku. Namun lama-kelamaan, aku takut tidak bisa memenuhi syarat untuk bisa masuk ke kelas A dan menjadi orang terbelakang di kelas C...

* * *

><p>Siang itu aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Jiwon sambil makan roti isi di bawah pohon diiringi semilir angin yang sejuk. Seperti biasa, dia mendengarkanku sambil menatap langit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jiwon, tapi pastinya dia sedang membayangkan sesuatu.<p>

"Menurutmu? Apa kau akan ditolak dari kelas A?" Jiwon bertanya tanpa ragu.

"Dikeluarkan gigimu! Aku pasti bisa masuk kelas A, hal seperti itu mudah diatur." Aku pura-pura membaca komik, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati aku khawatir. Semakin khawatir.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir masuk kelas C tidaklah terlalu buruk. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah belajar, bahkan ketika kau menggambar komik atau membuat keonaran di tengah pelajaran tidak akan ada yang mempedulikanmu." Jiwon menggigit sekali lagi roti isinya. Mengunyah dengan perlahan dan masih memperhatikan langit.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Aku mengembalikan majalah kepada Jiwon kemudian menggaruk kepala frustasi. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir omongan Jiwon ada benarnya... Tapi! Entah kenapa, aku tetap saja tidak rela bila aku sampai tidak bisa masuk kelas A. Aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya!

"Bukannya kau selalu menginginkan kebebasan. Sudah, masuk saja ke kelas C."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Mengapa? Kau ingin menjadi anak teladan sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu... tapi, aku ingin berubah." Tanpa sadar aku berkata seolah-olah aku sudah sadar diri bahwa tengah beranjak dewasa. Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri karena aku merinding akan diriku sendiri.

"Terserah kau lah... Ayo pulang! Kalau ingin masuk kelas A belajarlah." Sindirian Jiwon telak seperti memukul kepalaku. Aku menggerutu, kemudian ikut mengambil sepedaku dan menyusul Jiwon menuju arah pulang.

* * *

><p>Temperamen Jinwoo yang seperti bibi-bibi semakin menjadi-jadi. Di kelas tambahan, pulpen Jinwoo semakin lama semakin dalam menusuk punggungku. Aku yang kesakitan menolehkan kepala.<p>

"Kau mau bagaimana sekarang? Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang untuk lebih rajin belajar? Sekarang menyesal, kan?" Jinwoo mulai mengomel dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya Tuhan, bukan kau yang akan masuk kelas C. Apa gunanya melotot padaku? Lagipula Jiwon sahabatku mengatakan kalau aku masuk kelas C, aku bisa menggambar komik sesuka hati. Tidak buruk juga," ujarku, tetapi sesungguhnya perkataan ini berlawanan dengan hatiku.

"Ambil buku Biologi." Jinwoo mengerutkan kening, tidak membiarkanku untuk mengelak. Dan menyodorkan tangannya kearahku menunggu benda yang dia minta dariku.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak membawa ya?"

"Sudahlah, cepat!" Jinwoo mendesakku dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku merogoh tasku untuk menyerahkan buku biologi-ku padanya.

Setelah satu jam pelajaran berlalu, Jinwoo menusukkan pulpennya lagi. Membuatku menoleh kesal, namun sebelum aku memprotesnya, dia menyerahkan kembali buku biologi milikku. Ternyata dia memberikan tanda stabilo berwarna kuning pada beberapa bagian. Dia juga memberikan tanda pada hal-hal penting di latihan soal.

"Kalau kau mempelajarinya dengan baik mungkin di dalam ujian pun tidak akan ada masalah." Jinwoo memberitahuku dengan serius. "Ah, dan juga mulai sekarang setiap selesai kelas kerjakan satu soal matematika. Lakukan setiap hari," tambahnya seenaknya

"Hah!?" Aku terkejut. Namun tidak bisa mengelak Jinwoo yang memperhatikanku.

"'Hah' apa? Ini semua kau yang menyebabkannya sendiri." Jinwoo membuka daftar nilai hasil ujian lalu. Sambil menunjuk nila, ia berkata, "Nilai bahasa inggris-mu bagus, Mandarin dan Sejarah lumayan, Geografi buruk, Biologi, Fisika, Kimia, Matematika sangat buruk. Kalau bukan karena kau bodoh, pasti karena kau malas belajar, atau mungkin karena cara belajar yang salah. Apakah kau merasa bodoh?"

"Apa dan apa?" Aku tidak bisa berpikir, kupingku rasanya panas. Baru kali ini aku diomeli oleh laki-laki seumuranku sebegini panjang.

"Song Minho, kau bodoh ya?" Jinwoo terus menatapku, tidak membiarkanku menoleh kearah lain.

"Sial, tentu saja tidak." Aku sampai merasa kesulitan bernafas.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku." Jinwoo menatapku lekat-lekat. Nada bicaranya sangat serius.

Aku bengong dan merasa kehabisan kata-kata menatap Jinwoo. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang sangat rumit mengusik hatiku.

Aku yang penuh percaya diri serta selalu tertawa dan bercanda seharusnya menolak hal ini. Namun aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menolak kebaikan hati Jinwoo. Disebut bodoh pun aku tidak peduli karena aku tidak bisa menghindari perhatiannya yang tulus.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan dan kurasakan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin masuk kelas C dan ingin masuk kelas A yang ibarat hal yang paling tidak mungkin di dunia yang bisa kulakukan bukan karena takut terbelakang dan dikumpulkan bersama anak-anak yang kenakalannya lebih parah dariku.

Melainkan, aku ingin tetap bersama seseorang...

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: guess who's back~~ xD *plak* Akhirnya saya melanjutkan cerita iniii. Maaf kalau lama, karena akhir-akhir ini perasaan saya tidak enak dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk dan tidak kunjung selesai T^T Well, makasih banyak yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk baca bahkan reviews di chap sebelumnya *deepbow* dan ternyata readers tercinta nyadar juga kalau cerita ini terinspirasi sama You Are The Apple of My Eye xD *ketauandeh* Bagaimanapun, saya tidak ada maksud buruk, hanya terlalu suka dengan ceritanya serta pair MinWoo jadi saya mix jadi satu, yehehehe~**_

_**Pokoknya makasih buat yang baca, saya harap anda memberikan reviews juga untuk chap kedua ini~ karena reviews adalah kekuatan saya untuk melanjutkan cerita :3 sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**_


End file.
